


Winsome

by Rubynye



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: “But I’m still cute, right?”
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Winsome

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a bonbon which belonged in Chocolate Box 2021, so here we are. :D

Scott is wide-eyed and breathless and rolling like the sea under Cap — under Steve, whose shockingly big blue eyes are crimped shut tight as he bites his lip and rams it home, on that final climb, and Scott tightens his thighs around Steve’s waist and can’t let himself blink as he gasps with each thrust. He came already and he’s crackling around Steve’s pistoning dick, sliding up to sore, but he can’t stop watching every tiny shift and crinkle of Steve’s surprisingly expressive face as he parts those full red lips and gasps, “Scott, Scott,” whose heart flutters and squeezes inside of him, hearing his name in Cap’s wrecked voice. Cap groans low and shoves in for a tingling-hard kiss and _cries out_ into Scott’s mouth as he starts to come. 

Scott’s eyes go even wider. They might never shut again. The ceiling is white and blank, Steve’s ear glowing red, too close to focus on, his whole massive body shaking atop Scott’s, making him tremble with every gasp. He clutches the back of Steve’s neck and returns the kiss as thoroughly as he can and just _feels_ every shudder, every pulse, Cap’s heart thudding in his chest pressed to Scott’s. He can’t _believe_ he’s here, now, in this moment, being fucked by this amazing hero, tongue stroking into his mouth. 

Steve pulls back just far enough to press a smile to Scott’s breathless lips, and mutters, “Here,” and “sorry,” as he pulls his hands off Scott’s hips — Scott can _feel_ the handprints, maybe he’ll tattoo them in — and out, and out, and also out. Steve shifts over and slumps facedown like any human after a fierce orgasm, and Scott can’t believe _he_ did that. Rather than let himself lie there, even fucked into the mattress as he feels, Scott shifts himself towards Steve, stroking across his back and slotting his fingertips into the groove between those mighty shoulders, and Steve gives him a sleepy smile and evening blue eyes, a broad hand on his cheek and the sweetest kiss.

Now Scott’s eyes fall closed, and roll up for good measure as Cap kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. “Mmm,” Steve hums into his cheek, and Scott can only moan low in his throat. “You’re a cute kid, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Scott breathes, turning his head towards another kiss, but Steve bursts out laughing.

 _What_ , Scott thinks, watching Steve pull back and roll onto his side, pressing a fist to his mouth as he laughs, eyes sparkling with merriment. He takes one look at Scott’s face and reaches out to brush gentle knuckles across Scott’s cheek, though he’s still kind of giggling, if giggles come in baritone. “I can’t believe you just took that from me,” Steve chuckles, sliding his other arm under Scott’s waist, and Scott can’t hang onto indignation while being held like this. “You’re a grown man!” 

And Steve’s a _national hero_ , Scott thinks, and almost says it, but Steve’s quieted down, his eyes so big and blue Scott could fall right in. Scott remembers noticing how little Steve likes hero worship, and swallows hard, and instead dares to reach for Steve’s cheek too as he asks instead, “But I’m still cute, right?”

That wins him a bright, almost aw-shucks smile. “Yeah,” Steve says, his cheeks lighting up in glowing red, and Scott can’t help a grin as he riffles his fingertips through Steve’s damp hair. “Yeah, you’re adorable,” Steve murmurs, and runs his thumb ever so gently under Scott’s eye. “Fuckin’ winsome.” 

Scott sucks in a delighted breath and lunges in for another kiss, and Steve’s rumble vibrates warmly all the way through him as Steve lavishly kisses him back.


End file.
